legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakura
Bakura was a rich, green and blue planet in the Bakura system of the Shiritoku Spur, located on the isolated edge of the Outer Rim. The Ssi-Ruuk called the planet Xwhee. Geography and economy Bakura was a pastoral planet of the very edge of known space, just outside the Moddell Sector in the Outer Rim. It was the only inhabitable planet in the eight-planet system of the same name. Its terrain mostly comprised mountains, valleys, plains, and small seas, all of which received a great deal of rain; Leia Organa viewed Bakura as being very similar to a wetter Alderaan. The capital city was Salis D'aar, which was between two of Bakura's major rivers. Bakura's primary exports included strategic metals, an addictive fruit called namana, and repulsorlift components. History Before the Clone Wars, Human settlement on Bakura was sparse until 150 BBY. The Bakur Mining Corporation of Hemei IV, under Captain Deredith Arden, formed a colony on the world—considered the official founding of the planetary civilization. At first the Corporation directly controlled the planet, but after Arden's death and faced with lessening returns of the mining operations and an increase of both population and wealth, a government comprising a Prime Minister and a Senate was established. However, this system of government was not truly representative; the titular head of government (presumably not the Prime Minister) was always one of Arden's descendants, and the Senate elected its own members. The Prime Minister, however (at least after the reforms following the Second Battle of Bakura) was elected by popular vote. In 97 BBY, there was a major droid uprising on the planet, thus explaining the aversion many of the planet's inhabitants felt for the automata. In 22 BBY, during the Clone Wars, although neutral in the conflict and independent of both the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems, a Separatist base was, for a time, established on Bakura. Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku hid on Bakura, where he was engaged by Jedi Masters Tholme and Sora Bulq, with the latter falling to the dark side of the Force. The Separatist forces defeated the Republic on Bakura using the Force Harvester. Bickering among the ruling upper class of the Corporation and the local Senate had always been an issue, but grew stronger as years went on. It reached the point where the Bakuran Senate could not agree on matters as simple as school schedules, and it was believed that the planet was near to civil war. Combined with the facts that the Senate directly controlled the small planetary military, and that there was a sense of unrest among the people, Bakura was an easy target for Imperial forces. Desiring control of the planet's repulsorlift industry, the Empire quickly conquered Bakura with two Imperial Star Destroyers in 1 ABY. Wilek Nereus was appointed governor of Bakura and Commander Pter Thanas was made head of the meagre garrison. Repulsor coils, and ore from the planet's two mineral rich satellites, were both exported to help in the construction of the Death Star II. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets